If OnLy
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy y Terry inevitablemente terminan su relación para que él pueda quedarse con Susana, sin mirar atrás Candy toma un tren de vuelta a Chicago, el tren se descarrila y explota matando a Candy y él tiene que enfrentarse a este hecho, teniendo una alte
1. Capítulo 1: Inevitable

**IF ONLY**

_**Y si no hubieras sabido lo que tenías hasta que se fue.**_

_**Y si la vida te diera otra oportunidad para amar a quien has perdido.**_

_**Y si tuvieras un día para cambiar el destino.**_

**Nota: Pequeño Fic Basado en la película del mismo nombre.**

**Capítulo 1: Inevitable**

Jeffrey Jones, mejor conocido por sus amigos, como J.J. estaba trabajando su segundo tiempo consecutivo. Él trabajaba para las vías ferroviarias, dando dirección o desviación a los trenes que salían de circulación. Su esposa e hijo lo habían abandonado hacía un par de meses. Trabajaba 16 horas seguidas para no pensar en ellos, dormía 4 y las otras 4, y cuando podía hacerlo en horas de trabajo, se ahogaba en alcohol. Esa noche, especialmente, había bebido más que otras, aunado a su estado de semiconsciencia, estaba el hecho de que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Iba de regreso a la estación, un tren saldría hacía Chicago y otro llegaría para mantenimiento, debía abrir las vías para que el último no le estorbara al primero. Tropezó con los barrotes de las vías, para levantarse se ayudó de la palanca de direcciones. Refunfuñando por haber caído sobre el frío hielo no se percató que había cerrado la pista y camino deprisa para calentarse en la estación de mando.

La nieve caía con intensidad, el frío que se sentía fuera de ese edificio no era comparable con el que sentía Candy en su corazón. Acababa de salir de la habitación de Susana, sus últimas palabras:

No lo abandones nunca.

Se quedó unos segundos recargada sobre la puerta, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, y de pronto sintió la presencia de Terry, se veía muy apuesto con su traje en color café, estaba parado enfrente de las escaleras, mirándola con pesar y vergüenza.

Sabía que había llegado la hora de decir adiós. Paso a su lado, sonriéndole para que no la detuviera.

Adiós – se despidió mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Te llevaré a la estación – pronunció Terry con voz sería, afectada por esa despedida tan simple.

Será mejor que no – se había detenido, pero al momento siguió con su camino. Terry corrió tras ella, la tomó del brazo.

Candy – dijo con desesperación – te llevaré a la estación.

¡No! – gritó ella y él se sorprendió de lo que vio en los verdes ojos de Candy – dije que no – hipeó – no… eso hará las cosas más difíciles – y con un movimiento brusco deshizo el agarre de él y echó a correr. Terry veía como la mujer que amaba se alejaba y sin querer permitirlo, corrió detrás de ella.

¡Candy! – la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo, cuando por fin la alcanzó, la tomó por la cintura – Candy… no quiero perderte – dijo con voz suplicante – quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

Terry… - lo nombró ella.

No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento – ese segundo fue una breve paz que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, tener así de cerca al otro, su primer abrazo y el último. "Está llorando, Terry está llorando. Terry mi amor, el hombre que me ama y yo amo. Separarnos así" – pesaba Candy mientras Terry colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos.

Candy – la llamó nuevamente, como si pronunciar su nombre impidiera que ella se fuera, pero quería gastarlo, decirlo tantas veces tuviera oportunidad para que le quedara grabado eternamente. Él la amaba, pero mientras estuvieron abrazados, se dieron cuenta de la realidad. Tenían que separarse, debían hacerlo – vas a ser feliz, ¿verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo, Candy, promételo – le pidió, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien.

Sí – contestó ella con un hilo de voz y el corazón destrozado, no se giró para darle un abrazo, no le robo un beso como él hiciera, solo lo miro por sobre el hombro un instante y de nuevo se soltó del abrazó – tú también.

Esa era la historia, lo que estaba escrito en el destino; o eso era lo que ellos querían pensar. Adiós, era la única solución. Eran jóvenes, inmaduros y la vida les llegó de golpe.

Candy salió del hospital y Terry subió a la habitación de Susana. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero ellos solo sentía el frío de sus almas.

Él miraba por la ventana con la vaga esperanza de verla a lo lejos. "Candy no se atrevió a mirarme" pensaba lastimero, "se fue sin mirarme".

Susana, sentada en su silla de ruedas lo contemplaba, pensando que quizá había cometido un error.

Terry, aún puedes alcanzarla – sugirió ella con pesar, lo amaba, pero sabía que Candy se estaba llevando su corazón, Susana no podía hacerle eso – Puedes ir si quieres – lo apremió, pero él solo la miró.

Me he decidido por… ti – dijo y ella sonrió con el brillo de una mujer enamorada que se sabe correspondida.

¡Terry! – exclamó llena de gozo.

"Si, no la elegí a ella, sino a Susana Marlow" le dio la espalda a Susana nuevamente, era momento de decir el adiós definitivo. "Señorita pecas, tarzán con pecas. Los días del colegio San Pablo nunca volverán. El tiempo no retrocede. Solo risas y alegrías. Candy, si esta era nuestra separación, hubiera sido mejor no conocerte" Terry estaba llorando, y en su delirio imagino a Candy "No es así, Terry, soy feliz de haberte conocido" le respondió el reflejo de la pecosa, él cerró la cortina, no podía más.

Candy caminaba lentamente por las calles casi desiertas de nueva York.

"Hace frío" comenzó pensando "regresare al hotel y partiré esta misma noche". En ese momento una melodía comenzó a sonar. Era la caja de la felicidad de Stear.

Stear – "cada vez que escuches su melodía, te sentirás más feliz". Acercó la caja a su oreja – Terry – al fin las lágrimas encontraron la salida, recorriendo las frías mejillas de Candy y congelándose debido al frío sobre éstas.

"Está bien. Así es como debe ser". Se convencía Candy, rogando porque la caja de la felicidad se llevara su dolor.

Así Candy abandono Broadway, en una fría noche de invierno.

Terry salió dos horas después de Candy, Susana estaba cansada y lo mejor era que ambos descansaran, habían tenido un largo día.

Había neblina y era casi media noche. Decidió tomar un taxi para ir a su departamento.

Un hospital, ¿eh? – empezó a hacer conversación el taxista.

Sí, mi prometida – sintió esa palabra ajena – tuvo un accidente.

¿Su prometida? – repitió el chofer, Terry asintió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la plática, en ese momento lo último que quería era hablar de nada.

Tiene problemas en su vida amorosa – afirmó el hombre al volante. Terry lo miró entre confuso y molesto.

¿Cómo pudo saber eso?

Después de los taberneros, los taxistas somos los que más sabemos de problemas del corazón – respondió, tranquilamente. Terry comprendió. El hombre lo miró por el retrovisor - ¿cuál es el problema?

No quiero hablar de esto – soltó, hartó.

Es una buena idea. Tal vez el problema se arregle solo – era burla, Terry lo miró, desafiante, pero al ver los ojos cálidos del taxista, se decidió a hablar. A veces es reconfortante hablar con un extraño sobre lo que nos pasa, él no podrá criticarte por nada de lo que digas o hagas.

Me decidí por otra mujer – confesó - ¿Cómo puede amarse a una persona tanto y no saber cómo… - dudó – cómo amarla?

Entonces no amas a tu prometida en el hospital – afirmó nuevamente – amas a la mujer por la que no te decidiste.

Sí. Muchísimo.

Es todo lo que importa – comentó, dando a entender que para él no había problema.

Esta noche se irá lejos. No puedo ir con ella, no puedo pedirle que se quede.

¿Y si nunca más la pudieras ver? – le preguntó, solemnemente. Terry se confundió.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Vamos, imagínatelo. Se han despedido, ¿cierto? – Terry asintió, tristemente – ella sube a un tren y nunca más la vuelves a ver. ¿Podrías vivir con eso? – Terry lo pensó.

No – lo imagino – No. No podría – el taxista detuvo el auto y se giró para mirar a Terry a los ojos.

Ya sabes qué hacer. Apréciala a ella y a lo que tienes. Sólo amala – Terry miró al hombre y se sintió extraño, de pronto vio que no era la calle de su departamento a donde lo llevo el hombre, sino la estación de trenes.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

No puedes ir por ella con las manos vacías – le señalo con la mirada una tienda de flores. Terry sonrió. Tenía razón, él no podía dejar que Candy se fuera así. Él le debía una explicación y al menos el darse la oportunidad de hablar las cosas, quizá hasta encontrar una solución, juntos, como debió ser desde un principio.

Entró a la estación con esperanzas renovadas, no vio que la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, no vio, la masa de humo y fuego que se levantaba a unos kilómetros. No vio absolutamente nada. Él corrió a la taquilla a preguntar a qué hora salía el siguiente tren a Chicago, si había partido, él esperaría el otro para alcanzarlo, de lo contrario, la buscaría en cada rincón de ese edificio.

Nadie lo atendió, fue en ese momento que la gente se reunía en la orilla de la estación.

¡Dios mío, qué horrible accidente! – lloraba una mujer mayor. Fue hasta que escuchó aquello que se percató del pánico general, de los policías y las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos, de la onda de calor que se sentía.

Disculpe – preguntó con un hilo de voz - ¿qué sucedió? – la mujer lo miró.

Se estrellaron – comenzó, pausando las palabras – dos trenes se estrellaron – de pronto, Terry sintió que el mundo se hacía pequeño, que el aire le faltaba. No, no era posible que ella fuera en ese tren, ¿o sí?

¿Cuál era la dirección de tren? ¿Iba a hacer parada en Chicago? – gritó, desesperado. Las personas lo vieron y se asustaron – Necesito la lista de pasajeros – tiró las rosas rojas que llevaba para ella. Llegó con un policía que estaba diciendo qué pasajeros iba a bordo del tren. Terry se formó, hastiado del ver a la gente curiosear, cuando por fin llego su turno, suspiró, enviando una plegaría al cielo para que Candy no hubiese abordado ese tren.

¿Nombre? – preguntó el hombre, con su clásico tono de fastidio.

Candice W. Andley – el policía busco el nombre en sus tres hojas y las personas que reconocieron el apellido comenzaron a cuchichear.

¿Una Andley? – preguntó alguien, Terry estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, pero gracias al apellido tan importante, el hombre se dio prisa.

No esta – dijo y Terry sintió que el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros se desvanecía. Ella debía estar en su hotel, quizá decidió partir a la mañana siguiente debido al clima, iba a darse la vuelta cuando el hombre lo jaló del brazo – Espere… - Terry se giró, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos – Ah, olvídelo – el hombre hizo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia – Tengo a una tal Candice White, viajaba en tercera clase. No creo que sea la que busca.

El mundo pareció avanzar en cámara lenta para Terry. Candy había abordado el tren.

¿Hay… sobre… vivientes? – preguntó, tanteando su última esperanza.

No – fue la fría respuesta del policía – todos murieron. El tren se estrelló con otro que venía a mantenimiento y unos minutos después estalló por completo. Nadie puedo escapar y mucho menos sobrevivir al estallido.

Las palabras del hombre confirmaron los más terribles temores de Terry. En ese momento sintió cómo el alma se le partió de tajo y una filosísima daga le atravesó el corazón.

No, no, eso no puede ser. Tiene que ser un error – balbuceó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Por favor, revise bien el nombre.

Lo siento, de verdad – el dolor del castaño se vio reflejado en las personas que lo estaban rodeando.

Las piernas de Terry fallaron y él cayó sobre sus rodillas. Candy, estaba muerta. Muerta. Estaba llorando sin control, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su mundo acababa de derrumbarse ante sus ojos y él nada pudo hacer. O más bien, él pudo evitarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora Candy se había ido, permaneció ahí tirado en el piso mucho tiempo, llorando como un niño y sintiendo ese enorme hueco en su corazón.

Yo quería estar contigo, de verdad – empezó su monólogo - ¿Por qué… - se le quebró la voz – por qué tenía que pasar esto? – y entre más trataba de encontrarle respuestas más dolor sentía y nuevas lágrimas salían de sus verde azules ojos - Candy, Candy – la llamó, pero nadie respondió. Nunca más lo haría. Ella había muerto.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

¡Hola! Jajaja, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, originalmente este era un minific, pero Gaby me dijo que mis minifics estaban muy largos, así que decidí hacerlo un pequeño fic, jajaja. ¿Les gusta la trama?

Esta historia la tenía en mente hace como mil siglos, pero no había tenido la suficiente inspiración para desarrollarla. Hoy me senté a las 21:20 hrs. (tiempo de México) y con la laptop en las piernas, comencé a teclear y bueno, he aquí el resultado, son las 23:39 hrs. Y estoy algo ida, así que solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a este fic.

A Rakel83 sé que no me lees porque soy una malvada que no actualiza UN DÍA A LA VEZ, pero he de confesarte que la primera parte del capítulo 5 está escrita desde agosto, pero mi editora y amiga, Lorena Arenas, no me la he devuelto porque no la convence del todo. Como te habrás dado cuenta (espero) ese fic está más desarrollado en cuanto a narración debido a que será mi último legado en el Candy Mundo. Y Lorena se ha entregado tanto a él como yo, y es por eso que tardamos en actualizar, pues ella quiere que sea perfecto (como hasta ahora, jaja, la vanidad!). Te pido una disculpa, y te hago la solemne promesa de que no lo dejaré incompleto (ninguno de mis fics).

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (serán solo 3, jaja) "Una segunda oportunidad"

Ceshire…


	2. Capítulo 2: Segunda oportunidad

**IF ONLY**

_**Y si no hubieras sabido lo que tenías hasta que se fue.**_

_**Y si la vida te diera otra oportunidad para amar a quien has perdido.**_

_**Y si tuvieras un día para cambiar el destino.**_

**Nota: Pequeño Fic Basado en la película del mismo nombre.**

**Capítulo 2: Segunda Oportunidad**

Las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos dejaron de oírse, el tumulto de la gente curiosa y los llantos de las personas que habían despedido a sus seres queridos tampoco se escuchaban ya. Todo se convirtió en nada.

Terry salió de la estación de trenes, no sabía con qué fuerza había conseguido moverse, pero en ese momento no le importo. Estaba devastado, profundamente triste. Sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a Candy. Pensó en llamar a Albert para avisarle sobre lo sucedido, pero no deseaba hablar con nadie, no quería pensar, no quería hacer nada. Llego a su departamento sobre su mesa estaba la última carta de Candy, ella le había escrito agradeciéndole la invitación y el pasaje anticipado.

Candy – murmuró tomando la carta y nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus verde azulados ojos. Fue a su habitación y busco un cofre de madera, ahí guardaba todas las misivas que recibiera de ella. Las volvió a leer, una y otra vez y ahí, con el tiempo arrastrándose por el lento de su andar, Terry se quedo profundamente dormido, sintiendo ese nuevo hueco en su vida.

Un nuevo día comenzó, las personas se levantaron para ir a trabajar. El niño que vendía el periódico anunciaba el éxito de la más reciente obra de la compañía Standfort y el terrible accidente en las vías del tren, salvo por esos dos eventos, la vida seguía igual para el resto del mundo. Terry despertó, pero no tuvo fuerza para levantarse, pasaron los minutos que se confundieron con horas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero ni eso lo hizo dejar su estado vegetativo. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces. Terry se levantó de golpe. Y si Albert ya se hubiera enterado del accidente, ¿la llamaba para darle su apoyo o para culparlo? Se levanto antes de que la persona al otro lado se rindiera.

¿Diga? – preguntó con voz grave, como si esta se hubiera oxidado por no usarla.

¿Terry? – dijo la voz al otro lado, se escuchaba un poco preocupada. Terry sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo.

¿Can… Can…dy? – tartamudeó.

¿Pues a quién más quedaste de recoger en la estación? – gruño la rubia. Terry gritó, asustado, desconcertado, confundido – Oye, tranquilo. Estaba jugando.

¿Estás aquí? – preguntó.

No, estoy en la estación, esperándote – le contestó ella, en son de broma porque la voz de Terry la estaba asustando.

Yo… - empezó Terry, con voz cargada de miedo – Yo…

Tú – dijo Candy.

Yo… - se trabó él.

Tú…

Yo…

Tú…

Yo…

Esta bien. Terry – lo tranquilizó la rubia – espera, voy a tomar un taxi y llegaré en unos minutos a tu departamento, por favor, no te muevas de ahí – acto seguido colgó.

Terry hizo literalmente lo que Candy, o el fantasma de Candy, le pidió. Se quedo ahí, como una estatua. El timbre sonó 28 minutos después. Abrió y nuevamente grito, retrocediendo. Candy se estaba asustando cada vez más.

Terry – dio un paso hacía él y Terry retrocedió otro – Por favor, calma. Hagamos algo, me voy a acercar a ti lentamente – dio ligeros pasos, por fin él se topó con la pared, la rubia llego a su lado – Ahora, te voy a abrazar – le advirtió, levantando los brazos se aferro a su cuerpo. Terry no sabía qué pasaba, no entendía. Pero al tenerla en sus brazos sintió alivio, ese hueco se había desvanecido. Correspondió el abrazo, pero siguió temblando ligeramente. – Todo esta bien – permanecieron otro momento así – Terry, te extrañé tanto – murmuró Candy, mientras se separaban. Él tomo su cara.

Yo también te extrañe mucho, Candy, no sabes cuánto – exclamó excitado, aún desconcertado, pero muy excitado – tienes que creerme – casi gritó.

Lo sé – Candy lo miró, confundida, por la emotividad de Terry.

Es importante que me creas – remarcó, nuevamente.

Te creo y no me gusta causarte tanto dolor, así que me quedaré contigo para siempre – trato de jugar, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.

¡Candy! – gritó, de nuevo aterrado, ella lo malinterpreto.

Bien, no te preocupes, regresaré a Chicago.

No, es que… no… no quiero que te vayas… el tren.

¿Estás nervioso por la obra? – preguntó, tratando de darle una explicación razonable a lo que pasaba.

La obra, es cierto. La obra, tú…

Terry – se acercó ella y lo tomó por el rostro – Cálmate, ¿si? Eres un excelente actor, estas preparado. Todo saldrá bien – lo animo, y luego lo soltó para ir por su maleta que seguía en el marco de la entrada.

No vayas a ningún lado – rogó Terry - ¿qué estás haciendo?

Espera… traje algo para ti – siguió su camino.

El regalo – se dijo a sí mismo y recordó que Candy le había dado una nueva harmónica. Era de plata pura y tenía grabado su nombre. Se la había dado después de jugarle esa broma en la estación.

Sí hay un regalo – confirmó Candy - ¿pensaste que vendría con las manos vacías? – volvió a aparecer y le dio una caja azul con un moño. Terry no se atrevió a abrirla, Candy que la había comprado pensado que lo haría feliz, lo abrió por él.

¡Dios mío! – gritó Terry, ignorando el presente.

Esa no es la reacción que estaba esperando – se desilusionó la pecosa.

Lo siento – dijo al ver la cara de Candy – Es que… tuve una terrible pesadilla. Y parece que no puedo olvidarla – le explicó. - Yo… y tú…

¿Nosotros?

Sí, nosotros.

Deberíamos… tomar algo caliente – sugirió la rubia.

Sí – contestó, dando gracias por tener a oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa, de asimilar lo que pasaba – Tomemos té, juntos – Candy lo miró como se mira a un loco, pero le sonrió.

Esta bien, prepararé el té mientras tú te vistes – Terry había olvidado que seguía en pijama, se sonrojó y fue a su habitación a darse un baño. Debía ir al último ensayo y también tenía que ir al hospital. Mientras se ponía el saco, recordó algo de golpe dejando caer la prenda. Cuando Candy fue a su departamento en su sueño, ella se quemaba con la jara de té.

Candy, Candy – salió de la habitación hacia la cocina gritando – Ten cuidado con la jarra.

Descuida, Terry, - tenía la jarra agarrada con un paño - ya no soy tan torpe – rió ella por la tremenda preocupación de él.

No digo que lo seas – se acercó a ella y la abrazó nuevamente – es solo que no quiero que te lastimes – Terry regreso por el saco, feliz. Nada tenía que ser como en el sueño. Cuando por fin estuvo vestido, fue a unirse con ella para el té. Candy sirvió las tazas, pero olvido las servilletas, él le había dicho que estaban en el estante sobre la estufa, Candy recargó su mano y…

Ay, me queme – gritó. La barra de la pequeña estufa seguía caliente y Candy se había herido. Terry se levantó y viendo dónde se había lastimado la señalo, nuevamente aterrado.

Te quemaste la mano.

Sí – sonrió ella y corrió a echarse agua caliente sobre la pequeña quemadura. Dejando a un pensativo Terry.

Tomaron el té platicando, en realidad quien hablaba era Candy, pero él estaba feliz de escucharla. El cucú del reloj marcó las 5, él tenía que ir al último ensayo. Entró a su habitación seguido de Candy, ella se sentó sobre la cama mientras él buscaba su abrigo, bufanda y boina. Candy vio el espectacular de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" y con una pluma que vio sobre la cómoda de Terry, rayó el nombre de Karen Klais y puesto el suyo.

Así puedo pensar que yo soy Julieta – se confesó ella cuando sintió la mirada curiosa de Terry. Otra cosa igual – Pensé que Susana era Julieta – comentó, pero él no dijo nada – Sabes hace poco conocí a Karen, pretendía dejarme encerrada para que no viera la obra, pero al final todo resulto bien.

Candy, ¿me acompañarías al ensayo? – si las sabía cómo serían las cosas, entonces podía cambiarlas, no llevaría a Candy a su hotel para ir al ensayo, la llevaría consigo.

¿Puedo? – preguntó, agradeciendo el gesto, pero no queriendo causarle molestias.

Hablaré con Robert.

Me encantaría acompañarte.

Salieron para abordar el auto de Terry. Ya en las escaleras de la calle, un vecino de Terry entró al edificio azotando la puerta. Él recordaba que un poco de nieve había caído sobre Candy, mojándole el cabello, así que para evitarlo la atrajo hacía él, pero nada pasó.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó un poco nerviosa la rubia.

Nada, solo pensé que podías resbalar.- Recorrieron juntos el auto Candy para entrar y Terry para abrirle la puerta, asegurándose que ella estaba bien, abordó el vehículo.

Unos metros más adelante se detuvieron en un semáforo y justo cuando pasaron de bajo de él una bola de nieve cayó sobre Candy, mojándola. Terry se estacionó.

No fue un sueño – declaró, mientras Candy se secaba el cabello con su pañuelo.

¿Qué?

Todo lo que ha pasado hoy, cada cosa – estaba serio, como nunca antes – yo ya sabía que pasaría.

¿A qué te refieres?

La harmónica, la quemadura de tu mano, la nieve en tu cabeza – su voz tenía un tono de profunda alteración – Ya había visto o soñado esas cosas. Algunas pasaron un poco diferente, pero…

Terry, tranquilo. Tal vez en un dejâ vu.

Pero no es un dejâ vu, en los dejâ vu, te parece como si ya hubiera sucedido. Tú no sabes lo qué va a suceder.

Terry – tomo su mano para calmarlo, él la apretó en señal de agradecimiento - ¿qué paso en tu sueño que te asustó tanto?

Fue… - le iba a decir todo, que al final ella abordaría un tren con el corazón roto y que moriría, pero cuando vio sus hermosos ojos, expectantes y preocupados, decidió no hacerlo. – Fue horrible.

Bien… seamos objetivos – Candy miró a todas direcciones y luego de nuevo a él – en tu sueño, visión, o lo que sea… ¿qué pasa después?

Tú te secas el cabello y yo voy a mi ensayo – dijo serio, pero Candy no pudo evitar una sonrisa, él la miró sin entender la gracias.

Sí, bueno, eso es… horrible – por fin él captó.

Ya sé, cuando llegue al teatro mi reloj se me cae porque se rompe la perilla.

Bien, bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Y si antes de entrar al teatro se cae tu reloj, sabremos que algo pasa y haremos algo al respecto.

De acuerdo – arrancó nuevamente el auto y se dirigieron al teatro.

No hablaron mucho en el camino, pero esos silencios nunca habían sido incómodos entre ellos.

Llegamos – anunció Terry, pero no bajaron de inmediato.

Es tarde – comentó Candy y el castaño bajo del auto para ayudar a la rubia, tomo su mano, pero no la soltó.

¿Te molesta? – preguntó, ella roja hasta las raíces del cabello, negó con la cabeza.

Entraron al imponente edificio. Cuando estuvieron en los vestidores, Candy le sonrió pícaramente.

¿Qué hora es? – él no pudo evitar reír. El reloj seguía en su muñeca derecha. Suspiró, aliviado – Bien.

Terrence – escucharon ambos – llegas tarde – era Robert Hataway.

Robert – lo llamó antes de que se siguiera de largo, el hombre mayor fue a su encuentro – quiero presentarte a alguien – miró a Candy y Robert supo quién era ella, pero no pudo evitar cierta culpa – Ella es Candice White Andley, Candy, él es el hombre que me dio trabajo, Robert Hataway.

Mucho gusto, señor Hataway.

El gusto es mío, señorita Andley.

Robert, ¿puede Candy quedarse a ver el ensayo? – preguntó, casi suplicante, sabía que el director era un viejo muy estricto, pero Robert por alguna razón no se sintió con el poder de decir que no.

Gracias, prometo no ser una molestia – correspondió la rubia al permiso.

Terry dejo a Candy en el que sería su asiento la noche siguiente y entró a su camerino, se cambió rápidamente y sobre el escenario ya estaba Karen. Durante un intermedio, él le dio un pañuelo a Karen.

¿No se molestará tu novia? – lo bromeó. Él no se rió.

Karen, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si tienes que hacerla – se encogió de hombros, ella pensó que le diría algo como "¿por qué intentaste impedir que Candy viniera al obra?", pero en cambio escuchó:

¿Alguna vez has soñado algo y al día siguiente todo te parece familiar? Ya sabes, como si fuera parte del sueño – ella lo miró y asintió.

Sí me ha pasado. Por ejemplo, anoche soñé que me ibas a aburrir mucho en el ensayo – ironizó.

Por favor, Karen, en serio.

¿En serio? – él asintió – Terry, creo que los sueños son muy importantes. Deben ser escuchados.

¿Realmente piensas eso?

Sí – no pudieron hablar más debido a que los requerían de nuevo sobre el escenario.

Cuando terminaron los ensayos, Robert le pidió a Terry que fuera a su oficina. Él ya sabía de qué le hablaría.

Sé que tengo que tomar una decisión Robert – dijo antes que el caballero mayor pronunciara palabra.

¿Cómo sabías de qué iba a hablarte?

Anoche tuve un sueño… espera, apenas lo tendré mañana por la noche – Robert lo miró sin entender – es como un dejâ vu. Hay ciertas cosas que sé que van a pasar.

¿Sabes quién va a ganar en las carreras de caballos? – Terry no supo si Robert se burlaba de él.

Me temo que no – respondió – Pero todo es igual. Solo en un orden un poco diferente. Justo en ese momento por la ventana abierta de Robert que apuntaba al un pequeño parque, entró una pelota de base bol, Terry la tomó antes de que se estrellara contra uno de los muchos retratos que Robert tenía en su oficina de su tiempo como actor.

¿En diferente orden? – preguntó Robert, admirado por los reflejos del castaño. Terry miró la pelota. Todo estaba sucediendo tal cual.

Un poco asustado por su nuevo descubrimiento. Terry llevo a Candy a su hotel.

Nos veremos en el teatro – fue la despedida de Candy.

Terry subió a su auto en dirección al hospital. En él Susana le reclamó por la llegada de Candy él ya sabía el cuento, pero esta vez no se sintió tan culpable. Susana le pidió unas rosas, ya que siendo su prometido debía tener ese detalle para con ella. Sin ganas de discutir. Salió, pero una tormenta de nieve hizo su aparición, la florería más cercana aún estaba a cinco manzanas, maldijo por no llevar su auto y tomó un taxi.

A la avenida 64 – dio la dirección.

Sí señor – Terry miró por la ventana, pero en un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron con los del taxista que lo miraba por el retrovisor. En ese momento lo reconoció.

Debe ser una broma.

¿Disculpe, señor?

Es el mismo chofer de ayer – gruño.

Todo es posible – respondió, apacible.

Ayer sabía ciertas cosas sobre mí.

¿Sobre su vida amorosa?

Sí.

Después de los taberneros, los taxistas somos los que más sabemos de problemas del corazón.

Y dijo exactamente eso – le gritó Terry, un poco desesperado – Así que sí usted es el mismo… todo será igual que las últimas 18 horas. Y al final de estás, la mujer que amo, se va a ir en un tren rumbo a Chicago, que se va a estrellar con otro, a explotar y ella… - no pudo decir la última palabra, la mirada cálida del taxista no cambió en ningún momento, Terry suspiró - ¿Eso va a suceder? – pasaron unos instantes, el hombre no respondió - ¿será? – volvió a cuestionarlo el castaño, pero de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Qué tal su no sube al tren? ¿Qué tal si la llevo en auto? Tal vez si nos quedamos en mi departamento – Terry estaba alterado, pero el taxista solo se limitó a mirarlo - ¡Dígame qué hacer! ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer!

Solo hay una cosa – por fin escuchó – Apréciala a ella y aprecia lo que tienes. Solo amala – Terry se quedo callado, sintiéndose como un tonto. Saco su billetera - No es necesario, señor – le dijo el hombre.

¿Por qué no?

Ya me pago ayer – se giró para mirarlo de frente – Será mejor que se apure. No tiene mucho tiempo.

Salió del taxi y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas al hotel donde se hospedaba Candy. La recepcionista lo dejo entrar y antes de que le avisaran a Candy, él llego a su puerta y toco como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

¡Candy! Gracias a Dios te encontré – la abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tienes que confiar en mí. Está pasando lo mismo de ayer. Esta pasando un poco diferente, pero es lo mismo. Y puede sonar como una locura, pero sé que tenemos que salir de Nueva York inmediatamente.

Terry fue al hospital a recoger su auto y le dijo a Candy que eligiera un lugar. Ella lo pensó por un segundo.

Pero es necesario que yo conduzca – le dijo empujándolo para que se bajara, él no se movió ni un milímetro.

¿Sabes manejar? – levantó una ceja, no creyendo lo que oía.

Stear me enseño, dijo que si planeaba quedarme en Nueva York – se sonrojó – era necesario que aprendiera a conducir.

Vaya, vaya, estás llena de sorpresas, ¿eh, pecosa? – Terry bajo del auto y Candy se sentó al volante, mientras Terry entraba por la puerta del capítulo.

Ni te lo imaginas – le sonrió. Era noche, pero ella sabía exactamente dónde irían.

¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos? – preguntó Terry cuando se aseguro que ni él ni su auto estaban en peligro.

Dijiste que a donde yo quisiera.

Sí.

Entonces no preguntes y disfruta no saber qué va a pasar – lo relajó la rubia. Eran casi las 10 de la noche y esperaba que no demoraran mucho. Candy se detuvo una que otra vez a ver el mapa que Terry llevaba en la guantera. A él le parecía sumamente curioso cómo se estacionaba y salía del auto para verificar que no estuvieran perdidos.

Después de un par de horas, Terry por fin reconoció el lugar.

Espera – se sorprendió.

¿Qué piensas? Si no quieres ir, podemos dar media vuelta.

Pero, ¿cómo supiste que…? – ella se debatió entre decirle o no, al final le sonrió y sin descuidar mucho el camino, se confesó.

He mantenido correspondencia con Eleanor – no muchas cosas lograban sorprender al castaño, pero esa noticia en especial lo desconcertó.

¿Mi madre?

No la oveja – rió Candy.

Pero, cómo…

Tú le contaste que trabajaba en un hospital de Chicago, así que ella me busco y me dio su dirección. La primera carta llego al hospital y yo respondí de inmediato. Poco a poco ella me contó cosas de tu vida cuando eras niño y… también me hablo de este lugar. Dijo que si algún día quería conocerlo era bienvenida.

A donde iban era la casa donde Terry había vivido sus primeros años de vida, donde Richard y Eleanor habían formado una familia. Una casa en los Hamptons, una hermosa mansión rodeada de playa y bosque. Desde que su padre se lo llevara a Londres que no pisaba ese lugar.

Tú fuiste al Hogar de Pony, es mi turno de saber dónde creciste. Quiero saber dónde te convertiste en el hombre – _"que amo"_ pensó – que eres hoy.

Terry la beso en la mejilla, no lo había pensado, solo sentido. Le agradeció, era con ella con quien quería compartir su historia. Pasado. Presente. Y… futuro, aunque éste tal vez no existiera.

Por fin llegaron a la casa. Candy iba a entrar por el enorme pasillo rodeado por árboles envueltos en nieve, pero Terry la jaló a otro lado.

Quiero mostrarte algo – la tomó de la mano, nuevamente.

Me gusta esto – le dijo, él miró ambas manos entrelazadas.

A mí también.

¿Vamos a esa cabaña?

Sí, la "cabaña mágica de Terry". Así le puso mi madre. Richard la construyó para mí – río de medio lado – Ahí iba a pesar o a leer. Me sentía seguro, en paz.

Entraron en la cabaña. Todo estaba un poco deteriorado por el paso del tiempo. Había una cama, quizá Terry se quedara algunas veces ahí. Un librero con una gran colección de libros. Un escritorio con una lámpara y una chimenea. En las paredes los espectaculares de todas las obras de Eleanor y algunos retratos de Richard con sus biplanos. A pesar del tiempo, esa seguía siendo la cabaña mágica de Terry, porque al momento ambos se sintieron en paz.

Terry notó que Candy temblaba, así que se apresuró a prender la chimenea.

Me hace feliz estar aquí. Contigo – le dijo mientras prendía los leños. Candy sonrió, feliz y fue a prender la lámpara de keroseno.

Mientras atizaba el fuego, su reloj se cayó, sobre el fuego. Tragó saliva y parpadeó para que las lágrimas no se escaparan por sus ojos. Todo estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Era inevitable detenerlo. Le temblaron los labios y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla.

Se levantó y miró a Candy, quien leía el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio, curioso. "Romeo y Julieta". En ese momento, supo que la amaba, no es que no lo hubiera sabido antes, pero estaba seguro que ella era la única mujer a la que amaría en toda su vida, no sabía que había hecho bien para merecerla, pero era obvio que había actuado mal, dado que estaba por quitársela. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, ella debía saber.

Candy sintió su mirada y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que era exclusiva para él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban debido a la lámpara. Se veía hermosa, pensó Terry. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con él, por qué siempre le arrebataba lo que más amaba. Por qué ella… Sintió un enorme deseo de ponerse a llorar como cuando era niño, pero no quería arruinar ese momento.

No quieres hablarme de tu pasado, ¿verdad? – ella sabía que era un tema delicado para él, Terry caminó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda.

No – le temblaron los labios – el pasado no importa. Lo único que importa es el presente. Candy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Ella se acercó a la ventana, pero él nuevamente se movió, no quería que lo viera afectado.

Claro.

Si por alguna razón pensarás que no te queda mucho tiempo… - estaba llorando, no pudo controlar las lágrimas.

¿Hoy?

No, en tu vida. Si solo te quedara un día… - por fin se volvió a ella - ¿qué harías? – ella le sonrió.

Qué pregunta.

Me gustaría saber, por favor – rogó, ella noto la desesperación de él.

Es una pregunta fácil de responder. Lo pasaría contigo.

¿En serio?

Claro, me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos, como ahora.

¿Es todo? – preguntó, desconcertado - ¿no hay nada más?

Que estuviéramos cerca, realmente cerca. Compartiendo con el otro. Cosas tontas. Cosas difíciles. Es lo que siempre he querido para nosotros y si pudiéramos tenerlo, nada podría lastimarnos.

Se miraron largo rato a los ojos. En el mundo no existía nada, no importaban los demás. Candy era suya y él de ella. Así debió ser siempre. Era un momento perfecto. Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo porque eran un solo ser. Almas gemelas que debían encontrarse. Por años se habían sentido fuera de lugar, pero ahí, en esa cabaña abandonada, ellos sabían que por fin habían llegado a casa, después de un largo viaje, alguien los recibía con los brazos abiertos, con el corazón rebosante de felicidad, pero especialmente, de amor.

Candy… - murmuró Terry, su voz era suave – Te amo – era la primera vez que lo decía y no podía describir lo bien que se sentía al decírselo a ella. A Candy.

También te amo, Terry.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella. Esta vez no había miedo. Por fin junto sus labios a los de Candy, fusionándose, moviéndose al ritmo de una melodía que había sido escrita solo para ellos. Se separaron para mirarse.

Terry estaba deseoso de estar con ella, pero no quería asustarla. Necesitaba que ella le diera una señal para indicarle que estaba lista. Ella le sonrió y en ese lenguaje silencioso que compartía le dijo que ella también lo deseaba.

Terry libero el cabello de Candy, la cascada de rizos rubios fue cayendo ligeramente sobre su espalda, así le gustaba mucho más. El pecho de Candy empezó a agitarse cuando escucho los susurros de Terry cerca de su oído izquierdo. Él fue dejando un rastro de pequeños besos en su mejilla, llegando nuevamente a la boca de Candy. La beso levemente primero, la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y la deposito sobre la cama mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Al avanzar el beso y hacerse más profundo, las caricias también fueron presentándose comenzando en el vientre de ella, subía y bajaba en un rítmico movimiento que la enloquecía. Terry comenzó a acercarse más al cuerpo de Candy. Cada contacto encendía la llama de la pasión...

Terry saboreo el cuello, el lóbulo de su oído, mientras desabotonaba el vestido. Cuando terminó lo deslizo lentamente por el cuerpo de la rubia. Ver a Candy semidesnuda lo encendió aún mas, bajo su cabeza para besar su vientre y deshacerse del corsé, cuando al fin logró su objetivo probo el sabor del cuerpo de Candy, quería probar cada centímetro. Ella se ruborizo al saberse desnuda. Subió de nuevo para besarla. Candy deseaba acariciar también a Terry y sus manos le concedieron ese deseo tomando vida propia y deshaciéndose de la camisa de Terry. Mientras ella se entretenía con su pantalón, él hizo lo propio quitándole por completo el vestido. Candy no pudo evitar que el rojo se pintara en su cara, Terry le sonrió y la beso de nuevo para brindarle confianza.

Ella acarició su espalda, firme y musculosa, resultado de la equitación, sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente. Él se entretenía con las montañas rosas de Candy, la besaba con pasión y deseo, como si él fuera un sediento en el desierto y ella el oasis que calmara la sed.

En medio de caricias un gemido siguió a otro, las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. La pequeña lámpara y la chimenea iluminaban ligeramente la habitación, entre las sombras se vislumbraban dos siluetas, pertenecientes a dos jóvenes inexpertos que se acariciaban según el instinto de sus propios deseos.

Terry recorrió el cuerpo de Candy como un explorador deseoso de descifrar todos sus secretos. Ella ardía con cada nuevo descubrimiento que él hacía.

El momento había llegado, Candy lo miro con los ojos encendidos, Terry se acomodo para entrar a ella que se abría dichosa por recibirlo. Él estaba consiente de que el embate sería doloroso para ella, la prueba le llego cuando ella desvió la mirada, Candy se sentía valiente y débil a la vez, sentir la piel de Terry junto a la suya era sublime. Él la miro para darle confianza.

¡Te amo, Candy! – ella lo miro y sonrió – Sólo esta vez, confía en mí – le susurró.

Siempre confió en ti, amor mío – le respondió, besándolo.

La punzada de dolor se convirtió en una sensación de gozo, algo jamás sentido. Terry no se movió inmediatamente quería que Candy lo reconociera dentro de su cuerpo. Momentos después se movió lentamente. Ella también lo hizo encontrando la sincronía perfecta, Candy sentía su cuerpo arder desde el vientre, pequeños espasmos agitaron su cuerpo, un grito de placer se escucho retumbar en la cabaña. Terry se movió más rápido, provocando en ella y, en él mismo, sensaciones similares a las ya sentidas, pero mejores, esta vez ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos. Él sonrió y la beso tiernamente para después acomodarse a su lado. Candy se recostó sobre su pecho. Dando pequeños besos que provocaron la risa de Terry, quien no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Candy no sólo le entrego su cuerpo esa noche, le entrego su alma, su mente... todo su ser. Ella era todo su mundo... y la amaba más que nunca.i

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Ya sé que digo esto siempre, pero perdón, perdón por la demora, no es mi culpa. Mi máquina murió hace unos meses y se supone que con mi hermano y mi madre compramos otra, pero como pusimos los tres no puedo disponer de ella como cuando tenía la mía, jajaja, y mi novio es muy malo y secuestra la netbook porque según la va a usar, pero al final no hace nada. Y en diciembre la luz se baja mucho y por ello no podía usarla por la noche (que es cuando me toca). En fin el perro se comió mi tarea, el despertador no sonó. Jajaja, sé que son puros pretextos, pero espero me disculpen por la demora.**

**Sé que debí concentrarme en este fic porque tiene más reviews que los demás y creo que eso haré desde ahora. El fic que reciba más, será el que actualice rápido, jajaja, qué chantajista.**

**Bueno, volvamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí, porque a mí me hizo reír, llorar, estremecerme. Y ojala haya logrado un poco de eso en ustedes. Nos queda un capítulo más. Supongo que les debía un antes de la muerte de Candy para que entendieran qué era lo que se repetía, pero no pensé que fuera necesario hasta que escribí este capítulo, espero que no se confundan. **

**¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Le dirá lo de Susana? ¿Morirá "nuevamente" Candy? Jajaja, no dejen de leer este fic para saber el desenlace. Capítulo 3: La vida sigue.**

**Pero no crean que soy ingrata, gracias a todas por sus reviews. ¡20, woooooow! Nunca había recibido tantos.**

**Passcusa**

**Gloria**

**Magaly **

**Niko**

**Fan30**

**Mai Grandchester Andrew Cornwell**

**Gabylove**

**Selene Grandchester**

**Rakel83**

**Neoyorquina**

**Darryen**

**Lady**

**Jenny**

**Tamborsita333**

**Bety**

**Nelly**

**Rosi**

**LiricCinema**

**Carmen**

**Ety Rodriguez**

i La escena de amor fue tomada del fic **OTRO DÍA - **Capítulo 3: La cadena del amor y del destino… es que me gusta mucho y creo que iba adoc con este fic, jajaja. Además ¡es mía!


	3. Capítulo 3: La vida sigue

**IF ONLY**

_**Y si no hubieras sabido lo que tenías hasta que se fue.**_

_**Y si la vida te diera otra oportunidad para amar a quien has perdido.**_

_**Y si tuvieras un día para cambiar el destino.**_

**Nota 1: Pequeño Fic Basado en la película del mismo nombre.**

**Nota 2: Este capítulo esta totalmente dedicado para Mai Grandchester Andrew Cornwell ¡Feliz Cumplaños… retrasado, muy retrasado!**

**Capítulo 3: La vida sigue**

Terry despertó y fue consciente de su realidad, había sobre su pecho desnudo estaba Candy, dormida plácidamente después de amarse, de entregarse el uno al otro sin reservas, por fin había encontrado un hogar: los brazos de ella.

Candy se revolvió, señal de que estaba a punto de despertar. Él sintió cuando ella abrió los ojos, se quedaron un largo instante sin decirse nada, el castaño levanto el rostro de la rubia para darle un tierno beso, no había necesidad de otra cosa, pero él sabía que tenía que hacer muchas cosas, y una de ellas, era contarle lo de Susana. Terry suspiró con pesar.

Tengo que decirte algo – le dijo, serio, ella no dijo nada, comprendiendo su expresión –. En el departamento me preguntaste por qué era Karen y no Susana la que interpretaría a su Julieta. Ayer… no te lo dije y creo que eso te lastimó más.

¿Ayer? – se confundió Candy.

Sí, bueno, en mi sueño – se encogió de hombros – Susana tuvo un accidente. – soltó por fin.

¿Accidente?

Sí, en uno de los últimos ensayos, algo salió mal al montar los reflectores y cuando estábamos ella y yo sobre el escenario una de las sogas se rompió y a punto estuvo de aplastarme… - la miró – ella me salvó, reaccionó antes que nadie y me empujó… pero… - se le cortó la voz sin querer – Susana… ella recibió el impacto.

¡Dios mío! – Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con pesar - ¿Susana…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta.

¡No! - se apresuró él, para tranquilizarla – Ella está bien… dentro de lo que cabe… Candy, tuvieron que amputarle una pierna para salvarle la vida – él la miraba con mucha culpa, con dolor e infinita tristeza.

¡Le amputaron la pierna! – exclamó la rubia, horrorizada, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando lo que estaba pasando.

Candy… - ella levantó la vista y abandonó sus pensamientos – la madre de Susana… - esto era lo que más trabajo le costaría decirle, pero debía hacerlo, si podía cambiar las cosas, estaba dispuesto a todo – ella dice que fue mi culpa que su hija perdiera su pierna, su carrera y un futuro como mujer, me pide que la recompense por su sacrificio… Susana y su madre quiere… quieren obligarme a que me case con ella – dijo por fin, impactando aún a Candy, que no estaba segura de lo que acaba de oír.

La expresión de solemnidad que Terry reflejada en su hermoso rostro le dio a entender que él estaba sufriendo mucho con ese peso sobre sus hombros. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado decirle lo que estaba pasando y era obvio que él aún no tomaba una decisión, en un primer momento se sintió dolida, pero comprendió que era una situación delicada y, también, muy complicada. Pensó en qué le diría.

Terry – él se aferró a la mano de la rubia, sintiendo que en cualquier momento ella le diría que debía quedarse a lado de Susana, por ello había decidido ocultárselo, porque conocía bien el enorme corazón de Candy -… tenemos que hablar con Susana, juntos, y decirle que comete un error al ponerle precio a tu vida. Eso es muy egoísta – dijo por fin Candy, con la voz más seria y segura que él le hubiera escuchado nunca.

¿Estás… estás segura? – la tanteó, él.

Por supuesto que sí, ella no puede tomar un acto tan noble como lo fue salvarte la vida y convertirlo en un negocio con el cual asegurar su futuro, tú no eres un objeto que ella pueda llevarse a cambio de su pierna… a menos – desvió la mirada de la de él - … que tú quieras estar con ella.

No, Candy – nuevamente la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo – no seas tonta, la única mujer con la que yo quiero estar es contigo, te amo, pecosa, ¿lo dudas? – él la miró intensamente, con sus Verdi azules ojos pendientes de su respuesta, ella le sonrió y lo beso cálidamente.

Nunca – dijo, contenta, él se sintió aliviado. Ella lo apoyaba, eso era lo único que él necesitaba para enfrentar a Susana. La amaba, Candy era su mujer perfecta.

Estoy tan feliz de que estemos aquí – la volvió a besar, una y otra vez.

Estaba por empezar el atardecer, Candy y Terry salieron para comer algo y después pasearon por los alrededores de la mansión de Eleanor.

Esto es perfecto, ojalá no tuviéramos que volver – dijo Candy.

¿A dónde? - preguntó Terry.

A Nueva York, a la obra.

No, no tenemos que volver – exclamó – tomemos el auto y vayamos a donde queramos.

Terry – condescendió ella – has soñado toda tu vida con este momento, te has preparado día y noche, no puedes faltar a la realización de tu deseo, es ahora o nunca. Tenemos que volver – Candy tenía razón, él bajo la cabeza y contuvo algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - ¿vienes? – le preguntó la rubia, extendiendo la mano para que él la tomara, él lo dudo por unos momentos y de repente escuchó unas palabras que habían cambiado su vida el día anterior: apréciala a ella y a lo que tienes. Sin más dudas en su cabeza, entrelazó su mano con al de Candy.

Regresaron a la ciudad en silencio, esa clase de silencios que ellos toleraban bien, que fortalecían aún más sus lazos porque podían comunicarse con miradas y sonrisas.

Terry dejo a Candy en su hotel para que se cambiará y él fue a su departamento a hacer lo mismo. Tomó un baño caliente y se puso su traje, el que tenía preparado para la fiesta, esa donde pediría la mano de Candy.

Antes de irse le dejo una carta a su casero, solo por sí las dudas. Además aprovecho para pasar a la joyería, tenía el anillo para ella, pero le hacía falta algo más.

Llegó al hotel justo en el momento en que Candy salía para abordar un carruaje que había solicitado él para ella.

Candy – la llamó antes de que abordará, ella se giró, extrañada de verlo ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Qué clase de novio sería, sino pasará a recoger a mi hermosa novia – Candy estaba ataviada en un hermosos vestido color acua que resaltaba su pálida piel, había dejado suelto su cabello, tal y como lo usaba cuando la conoció. Se veía hermosa. Terry despidió al cochero y tomó a Candy de la mano, ella se dejó guiar como si no tuviera voluntad, aquel gesto le había robado el aliento.

Llegaron al teatro y una gran multitud se arremolino ante ellos. Los fotógrafos y reporteros curiosos por la aparición pública de Terry, normalmente él los confundía, disfrazándose cuando entraba o salía del recinto, pero esa tarde, llego por la puerta principal y no solo eso, iba a acompañado por una hermosa rubia a la cual se aferraba celosamente. Las muchas admiradoras del actor, desconcertadas, comenzaron a barrer con la mirada a Candy, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa por tal demostración que no les dio importancia alguna. Eliza miró la escena desde lejos y sintió como le comenzaba a hervir la sangre.

La pareja entró al teatro y fueron seguidos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron tras bastidores. En el camino, se toparon con Karen, quien los saludo muy felizmente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y se despidió de ambos, no sin antes desearle suerte a Terry.

Robert le dijo que Candy debía ocupar su asiento antes de que se apagaran por completo las luces, él le dio un beso y le pidió a un asistente que la llevará a su lugar.

Candy – la llamó antes de que ella se fuera, él fue corriendo hasta la rubia y le murmuró -: prométeme que no irás sola al hospital, que esperaras a que termine la obra y ambos iremos juntos a hablar con Susana – su voz tenía tal vehemencia que Candy se preocupó – por favor, prométemelo.

Te lo prometo, Terry.

Gracias – besó sus manos y le sonrió.

Candy llegó a su lugar dispuesta a disfrutar de la actuación de Terry.

Solo una vez lo había visto sobre el escenario, cuando fue a Chicago e interpretaron el Rey Lear. Él era maravilloso, se desenvolvía magnificente. Y esta noche, en que tenía un protagónico tan importante como lo era Romeo, no estuvo sino excelso, perfecto. Él era Romero, no solo actuaba a que lo era. Nunca antes se había sentido tan orgullosa de él, tan satisfecha y agradecida por todo lo que hacía y más porque su éxito lo estaba compartiendo con ella, sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero el anuncio del intermedio la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Salió a estirar las piernas y escuchó a algunas señoras hablando de ella.

¿Viste con quién llego Terry? Dicen que esa rubia es su prometida – dijo una con desdén.

¿Y qué pasa con Susana Marlow? – preguntó otra.

Pues a mí me contaron que ella lo está chantajeando para que se case con ella – cacareó la primera.

Candy se sintió indignada ante los comentarios de las "mujeres de sociedad" y regresó nuevamente a su asiento, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí e ir corriendo a reclamarle a Susana por ser tan vil, pero se contuvo, le había hecho una promesa a Terry.

La segunda parte de la obra comenzó y Terry, como acto reflejo, busco entre el público a Candy, sintió un enorme alivio al verla en su lugar. Mientras interpretaba la escena del exilió, recapitulo las cosas en su mente, le había pedido a Candy que se fuera, había telefoneado al hospital para que no dejaran sola a Susana en ningún momento, sabía lo que sucedería si ellas se encontraban, si las cosas sucedían tan cual, no podía permitirlo. Tenía miedo, no sabía por qué presentía que algo saldría mal, cuando llego la escena final, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que dejar de pensar en esa cosas y concentrarse en la obra, dar todo de sí, porque era para Candy para quien él actuaba esa noche, solo para ella.

Cuando se terminó la obra y salieron a dar la reverencia al público, Terry le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Candy y un beso que hizo que los aplausos fueran remplazados por murmullos, algunos de aprobación, otros de indignación, pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

Mientras las personas salían del teatro, Candy recibió una nota de Terry, que le decía que en unos minutos se reuniría con ella para ir al hospital. Candy espero recargada en una de las columnas del teatro. Justo en ese momento un hombre sufrió un ataque al corazón y se convulsionó, se oyeron gritos de histeria y sorpresa, Candy se acercó y dado que nadie hacía nada por ayudar al hombre, ella, le desabrochó la camisa y comenzó a darle masaje.

No se queden ahí, llamen a una ambulancia – gritó la rubia.

Llegaremos más rápido si yo los llevo – se ofreció un joven y entre algunos de los caballeros presentes, cargaron al hombre caído, Candy dudo en subir al auto y miró en dirección a la entrada del teatro – aprisa, señorita, sin usted no llegará vivo – la apremió el joven, ella subió. Ella fue sola al hospital.

Llegaron en unos 20 minutos al hospital y el caballero fue ingresado, el doctor a cargo preguntó quién le había dado masaje y Candy respondió que ella era enfermera, en un primer momento el doctor no puedo evitar notar la vestimenta de la chica y preguntarse si era cierto que una niña rica, de verdad fuera enfermera, pero dado que el paciente estaba estable, era obvio que la rubia sabía lo que se debía hacer.

¿En qué hospital trabaja, señorita…?

Candice White y soy de Chicago – respondió la joven.

Bien, señorita White, venga conmigo, usted me asistirá - la rubia y demás personal médico no creía lo que habían escuchado - ¿y bien? – preguntó dado que la rubia pareció quedarse plantada sobre la nieve, ella nunca había asistido en urgencias, sabía el protocolo para ello, pero nunca había practicado, sin embargo, la confianza con que la miraba el doctor le dio la determinación necesaria para asentir y entrar a quirófano.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan excitada en toda su vida, era la primera vez que veía una operación a corazón abierto, el doctor, pese a ver en extremo joven, era increíblemente hábil. E incluso mientras hacía los procedimientos se tomaba la libertad de explicárselos, no solo a ella, sino a todo el personal que lo estaba asistiendo. Candy pudo tomar entre sus manos el corazón del hombre, qué sensación tan placentera. La operación duro algunas horas, pero terminó bien.

Gran trabajo, equipo – felicito a su equipo y se volvió a la rubia – Gracias, enfermera White, sin usted, este hombre habría muerto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Damen Hodgey.

Un placer – dijo y recordó que Terry debía estarla buscando – tengo que irme.

Espere – la tomó por el hombro – hay un programa en este hospital para que las enfermeras se especialicen en cirugía, podrías entrar con mi recomendación…

Gracias, pero de verdad tengo que irme - se soltó y echó a correr. Damen, sin querer rememoro esa cuento de hadas que su madre le contaba de pequeño, Cenicienta, se rió por su estupidez y siguió con su trabajo.

Candy corrió por los alrededores del hospital, quizá algún curioso le hubiese contado a Terry el accidente que hubo. Mientras paseaba por los pasillos, se topó con una nueva alarma, al parecer una paciente había desaparecido. Se aproximó para ayudar y se enteró que la persona que buscaban era nada más y nada menos que Susana Marlow.

La rubia comenzó una nueva búsqueda y la encontró antes que nadie en la azotea. La nieve era intensa y el frío calaba hasta lo más profundo, pero ahí sobre la orilla de la barda estaba Susana. Ella trato de persuadirla, pero la ojiazul estaba determinada a suicidarse para no estorbarles a Terry y a ella, Candy supo en ese momento que Susana de verdad a amaba a Terry.

Susana, no tienes que hacer esto. Te prometo que él se quedará contigo, seré yo quien se haga a un lado, pero por favor, no lo hagas – sentenció Candy, no solo poniéndole fin a su felicidad, sino que también condenando a Terry sin preguntarle siquiera.

Terry y un sequito de doctores las encontraron a los pocos minutos. Terry cargó a Susana, sabía que eso pasaría, no había sucedido a la misma hora, pero sí tal cual lo había soñado o vivido, ya no estaba seguro, de lo que sí estaba es que si antes había sentido que Susana pesaba como si fuera plomo, en ese momento solo sentía la mirada decepcionada de Candy y eso, se dijo, era como cargar el mundo en sus hombros.

La nieve caía con intensidad, el frío que se sentía fuera de ese edificio no era comparable con el que sentía Candy en su corazón. Acababa de salir de la habitación de Susana, sus últimas palabras:

No lo abandones nunca.

Se quedó unos segundos recargada sobre la puerta, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, y de pronto sintió la presencia de Terry, se veía muy apuesto con su traje en color café, estaba parado enfrente de las escaleras, mirándola con pesar y vergüenza.

Sabía que había llegado la hora de decir adiós. Paso a su lado, sonriéndole para que no la detuviera.

Adiós – se despidió mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Te llevaré a la estación – pronunció Terry con voz sería, afectada por esa despedida tan simple, no de nuevo, no podía permitirlo.

Será mejor que no –se había detenido, pero al momento siguió con su camino. Terry corrió tras ella, la tomó del brazo.

Candy – dijo con desesperación – te llevaré a la estación.

¡No! – gritó ella y él se sorprendió de lo que vio en los verdes ojos de Candy – dije que no – hipeó – no… eso hará las cosas más difíciles – y con un movimiento brusco deshizo el agarre de él y echó a correr. Terry veía como la mujer que amaba se alejaba y sin querer permitirlo, corrió detrás de ella. No permitiría que las cosas se hicieran a su modo esta vez. La tomó por la cintura y la cargo, ella pataleó y trato de soltarse, pero él estaba aferrado a su cuerpo, no la dejaría irse sola.

La acomodo en el auto y cerró con llave. No hablaron durante los primeros minutos, pero esta vez a ambos les molestaba el silencio. Se detuvieron en un semáforo y él saco una bolsita de terciopelo negro que contenía una pulsera con varios dijes.

Es un regalo por tu graduación – dijo, con voz afectada – no te di nada y sé que te esforzaste mucho para convertirte en la magnífica enfermera que eres hoy – se giró para verla a los ojos, ella estaba llorando – Algunos dijes son nuevos y otros no – tomó su mano y le colocó la pulsera, mientras tomaba uno de los objetos – éste es mi auto, esta es la cabaña mágica de Terry – le sonrió, ella estaba atónita – y ésta es una tetera, eres la única persona que conozco a la que se le quema el agua – esta vez ella también rió – y por último, un corazón, mi corazón – se miraron. Terry sabía que estaba haciéndole las cosas difíciles a Candy, pero era necesario que ella entendiera, que lo supiera – Sé que no puedo persuadirte para que te quedes y enfrentemos esto juntos, lo compartí contigo, sabiendo que al final harías esto. Es tu manera de ser y aunque me duele, quiero que sepas que entiendo por qué lo haces y te amo por ser así, por ser tú. Comprendo que no puedes basar tu felicidad en la infelicidad de otros, por ello te entrego mi corazón, algo que no puedes pedirme que le entregue a alguien más, mi corazón es tuyo, Candy, solo tuyo.

Candy entendió sus palabras y sintió un nudo en la garganta, él comprendía por qué se iba, por qué no podían estar juntos y al igual que ella sufría con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. No sabían si era lo mejor o no, pero era lo que consideraban correcto. Ambos se amaban por ser como eran.

Pasaron por las cosas de Candy y fueron a la estación. Candy compró el boleto para el tren a Chicago.

Candy… - pronuncio su nombre mientras esperaban en la línea de salida.

Terry… - lo nombró ella.

No se dijeron nada durante un largo rato, aquélla era la forma táctica que tenían de dilatar el momento, de enfrentar el transcurso del tiempo, de hacer que cada segundo pareciera una eternidad.

Candy – la llamó nuevamente, sintiendo que el final estaba cerca – vas a ser feliz, ¿verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo, Candy, promételo – le pidió, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien.

Sí –contestó ella, bajando la mirada – tú también.

Mírame - le pidió Terry, y como cuando estuvieron acostados, levanto su rostro – Te amo…

No, Terry, por favor… - imploró ella, sabiendo que eso haría más difíciles las cosas.

Candy, quiero decirte por qué te amo – ella hizo intento de marcharse, pero él la detuvo – tengo que decirte esto y tú necesitas oírlo – algo en su voz, en su mirada intensa, le dieron a entender a Candy que Terry hablaba en serio, lo miró fijamente – Te he amado desde que te conocí, pero no me había permitido sentirlo realmente hasta hoy. Siempre pensaba en el futuro. Tomaba decisiones por miedo. Hoy, gracias a lo que he aprendido de ti, cada cosa que he elegido fue diferente y mi vida ha cambiado completamente. Y he aprendido que si haces eso, estarás viviendo tu vida al máximo. No importa si tienes 5 minutos o 50 años. Candy, si no fuera por hoy, si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera conocido el amor - Candy lloró aún más ante las palabras de Terry, se estaban despidiendo pero ambos sabían que se amaban, que el otro se quedaba con una parte de ellos, una parte que les recordaría siempre que ese amor había existido, que se pertenecían aunque estuvieran con alguien más, que por muy injusta que fuera la vida, les había dado la oportunidad de conocerse, de amarse, de ser felices, aunque fuera solo por un instante – Gracias por ser la persona que me enseñó a amar… y a ser amado.

No sé qué decir – pronunció la rubia, con hipeos.

No tienes que decir nada, solo quería decírtelo.

Y ahí, parados entre una multitud de personas, un futuro incierto, una vida lejos del otro, una decisión que cambiaba sus vida, el miedo de enfrentar la realidad, el peso del mundo en sus hombros, ellos se abrazaron, se abrazaron queriendo ser uno solo ser y se besaron con intensidad, con urgencia, pero principalmente con amor, era un adiós, por supuesto, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir la palabra. La vida es injusta, lo sabían, desde siempre se había ensañado con ellos, pero esta vez era su decisión, correcta o equivocada, ellos lo habían elegido.

El tren anunció su última llamada para que los pasajeros abordaran.

Gracias, Terry – dijo Candy subiendo al último vagón – Yo también te amo, siempre lo haré. El tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Terry la besó por última vez caminando con el tren, cuando sintió que la marcha se hacía cada vez más fuerte, le temblaron las manos y su respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada, en el último segundo tomó la mano de Candy y la bajo del tren, tomando su lugar. Ella cayó sobre la pista, desconcertada.

No supo qué hacer, el tren pronto desapareció de la vista. Se quedó ahí, de pie, sin comprender, cuando de pronto, una explosión tan fuerte que hizo que ella fuera impulsada hacía atrás como una muñeca de trapo, iluminó el cielo de un anaranjado ahumando. En un primer momento la conmoción no la dejo pensar con claridad, pero cuando hubo pasado ese primer momento, lo entendió. El tren había explotado.

Terry… - gritó, desesperada – Terry… - volvió a llamarlo hasta que se desmayó.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación blanca, cubierta por mantas, la cabeza le daba vueltas se tocó la frente y notó que tenía una venda.

Ya despertó, señorita White – escuchó una voz familiar. Era Damen Hodgey.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta.

Al parecer un tren chocó con otro y ambos explotaron. Hay muchos heridos y usted fue una de las afectadas dado que estaba en la pista de salida, sufrió lesiones leves, pero está estable.

¿Hay… hay… sobrevivientes? – preguntó, con los labios temblando.

Ninguno. Fue algo terrible.

Candy comenzó a llorar, descontrolablemente, Damen se acercó a ella para consolarla.

No puedo creer que se haya ido. ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí y él no? – dijo con impotencia en la voz.

Algunas cosas están fuera de nuestro control – la consoló el galeno.

Terry tuvo una premonición, un sueño o lo que haya sido – se le cortó la voz, nuevamente – Él lo sabía. Y estuvo intentando decírmelo, pero no le creí. Justo antes de subir al tren, me dijo que yo lo había enseñado a amar. Para mí fue muy fácil amarlo - Candy se aferró al cuerpo de Damen, estaba desconsolada, llorando la muerte del hombre que amaba, él lo entendía, era doctor, pero él solo sabía curar cuerpos, tristezas ni perdidas – Quería decírmelo todo.

Y sobre los brazos de ese extraño, Candy lloró lo que nunca antes había llorado en su vida, ni siquiera con la muerte de Anthony. Candy gritó y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran, ambos sentían que el caudal nunca iba a detenerse, pero por alguna razón, Damen sintió que podía quedarse con ella, consolándola en su abrazo, el tiempo que fuera necesario. El llanto de Candy solo era opacado por los llantos de los demás familiares que también habían sufrido una perdida. Todos compartiendo el mismo dolor, el mismo vacío. Pero el de Candy, sentía ella, era más profundo y más doloroso.

Tres años después…

Candy se mudó a Nueva York, únicamente regreso a Chicago para llevarse con ella a Albert, quien gustoso estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, pero principalmente, para confortarla por su perdida.

Le pidió a Damen que anunciara que entre las bajas también estaba el famoso actor Terrence Greum Grandchester. Y a los dos días siguientes de la tragedia, ella visitó a Susana, fue una visita donde la oji azul le recriminó que por su culpa Terry había muerto y que ahora ella se quedaría sola y que la pérdida de su pierna había sido en vano. Candy salió de ahí, con la firme convicción de que ambos habían cometido un error al pensar en la felicidad de Susana, quien al final sí era una chica egoísta, pero sabía que Terry estaría molesto con ella por pensar en él hubiera, puesto que en su momento todos habían actuado guiados por sus circunstancias y sentimientos.

Terry dejo pagado el alquiler de su departamento por dos años más, el casero contacto a la rubia le dijo que su deseo era que ella viviera ahí. Fue así como Albert y Candy iniciaron una nueva vida. Candy entró al programa de cirugías, pero tuvo que abandonarlo por un año, debido a su estado.

Ese día se cumplían tres años de la tragedia, el mundo recordaba a sus muertos con una pequeña ceremonia. Hacía un año y medio que Albert le había revelado que él era el Tío Abuelo William y Candy, por todo lo que su entrañable amigo había hecho por ella, conservó el apellido, muy a pesar de la señora Elroy y los Legan.

Mami – se aproximó un pequeño rubio de ojos verde azulados, por él abandonó el programa, pero lo retomó por consejo de Damen, que le dijo que nunca renunciara a nada y que solo una gran mujer como ella podría criar a un hijo y avanzar en su carrera.

¿Estás lista, pecosita? – preguntó Damen, desde hacía algunos meses que habían empezado una relación. Candy había ido a la tumba de Terry para avisarle sobre su deseo de amar nuevamente, de ser feliz, sabía que él no le recriminaría nada, pero por respeto, le dijo, por al final, él era con quien compartía todo lo que decidía.

Era feliz, muy feliz, pero siempre recordaría a Terry, el hombre al que amo como nunca más amaría a nadie, pero la vida sigue y tú con ella. La muerte no termina con el amor, solo lo hace evolucionar. Y si bien, no lo tenía a él, siempre conservaría una parte suya con el hijo de ambos, un pequeño nacido del amor que ambos se tenían y que por siempre ella llevaría en su corazón, así como también llevaba el de Terry.

**FIN**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Yo sé que me van a querer matar por el final, pero yo creo firmemente que un escritor debe ser capaz de matar a sus personajes más queridos a fin de no obstaculizar el proceso creativo. Esta historia estaba planeada así desde el principio y sé que a muchas les puede disgustar, pero a veces Candy no tiene que limitarse a escoger entre dos hombres, ella decidió seguir y ser feliz y al final, darnos una lección, todas hemos perdido un ser amado, pero sacamos fuerzas para seguir y vivir cada día, como a los que ya no están les hubiera gustado.**

**En finl, creo que estoy divagando, ya son las 23:40 hrs y me siento algo somnolienta.**

**Espero que no se hayan decepcionado del todo de este pequeño fic triste que tardo mil siglos en ver la palabra fin escrita.**

**Les debo la disculpa de siempre, pero bueno, a mediados de enero cambié de puesto y ha sido un poco complicado adaptarme debido a que el puesto no existía en sí, pero lo crearon y a mí me dejaron a cargo, entonces sin la capacitación apropiada he tenido que adaptarme yo solita y sí esta pesado, pero, creo que ya está y pronto daré finales de mis demás fics.**

**Gracias por su enorme paciencia y a las que de plano ya no me leen por incumplida, les ruego me perdonen y les aseguro que nunca dejaré un fic incompleto.**

**Ahora vamos con las chicas que siguen esta pequeña historia, de verdad significa mucho para mí:**

**Zuci**

**Passcusa**

**Mai Grandchester Andrew Cornwell**

**Nelly**

**Rakel83**

**Betty**

**Anjim**

**Anahis**

**Lita de todos**

**Y a todas las lectoras anónimas...**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Ceshire...  
**


End file.
